Breathe
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: One…two…three…breathe! Just take a deep breath. Inhale, exhale, big guy. Will not be updated.
1. Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. It belongs to L.J. Smith.

**A/N: Takes place after The Return: Shadow Souls**

Breathe

_One…two…three…breathe! Just take a deep breath. Inhale, exhale, big guy._

Damon Salvatore frowned. Why would someone call another person "big guy?" He keeled over. _Breathe! _Stupid flower from the stupid kitsune at the prison. Had it not been for Stefan, he wouldn't be in this mess! He never wanted to be human, so why was he?

He stood shakily. He could not be human. Human's were weak. He looked at the food Bonnie had left in disgust. Kill him now. If he was going to be some weak human, he'd starve himself to death. He hadn't ate human food for around two hundred years and he wasn't about to start.

The door opened and little Bonnie Bennett stood there. Sweet, wide-eyed Bonnie. About the only person Damon could stomach anymore. He'd slipped up once and called Mutt Matt and let people see the better side of him. No way was he going to do that again.

And yet, when he turned to be cold to the little witch-no pun- it seemed as though he couldn't. Why was that? Because he was in love? Nonsense. Damon Salvatore didn't love.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked, breaking his train of thought.

"What is it, Bonnie?" he asked in an emotionless voice. She bit her lip.

"You should eat," she said finally. He opened his mouth, but she rushed on, stopping whatever he was about to say. "I know you think that you don't have to, but you do, Damon, unless…unless you want to die or Stefan and Elena force feed you!"

"My _brother_ cannot make me do anything," Damon said semi-coldly. She shrugged.

"Well…um, seeing as though you are…um," she stuttered.

"Say the bloody word already," he cut in. She stood tall.

"Fine, I will. Seeing as you are _human_, which makes him stronger physically, he very well can make you eat," she said.

"Yes, but how?" Bonnie shrugged.

"I suppose however he sees…fitting."

"Bonnie, I believe that you were never a vampire, so I don't see how you could possibly know what I feel," he said.

"I-" Damon cut her off.

"I don't need help, Bonnie. The only thing I need is to be left alone so _I _can figure out a way to fix this," he said, motioning to himself. She didn't move.

"I'm not leaving Damon, at least not until you eat something," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Guess you'll be here for awhile. Best get comfortable. Two weeks without food? Week without water? Is that what it is? If so, I have six days remaining, which then translates to one hundred and forty-four house until death-give or take a few," he said, smirking. She shrugged and picked up the sandwich from the tray.

"Maybe…unless I make you eat,"' she said. He snorted. "Look, Damon you've saved me countless times-and don't deny it-and now it's time for me repay you."

"Repay or pity?"

"Does it matter?"

"I don't take pity."

"Fine, I'm repaying you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Call it what you want, but I still say pity."

"Sure," she said, handing the sandwich to him, which he looked at as though he was afraid. "Just eat, Damon, for me." She pecked his cheek and went to sit in a chair, watching as he took a tentative bite.


	2. Breath Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. It belongs to L.J. Smith.

Breathe: Chapter Two

Bonnie watched Damon, wondering how much he would eat exactly before gagging. That was what would happen, surely. After all those years of not eating, there surely has to be ome effect, but what?

Damon met her gaze. Suddenly, he found the ability to be nasty. "Happy?" She shrugged. "Once again, the little-"

"Damon, I know you're not mad at me," she said, cutting him off.

"And just how do you know this, Bonnie?" he asked, leaning against the wall. She shrugged. "Do you wish to fill me in on how you know?"

"Because I know you, Damon, and I know that you have no reason to be mad-or hate-me," she said simply. He stared at her.

"Seriously?"

"I don't know," she said, sighing. Damon's gaze snapped to the door and there stood the incredible Stefan. Ugh.

"And what do I owe this honor?" Damon asked, fingering his ring. Elena stepped around Stefan. "Ah, a tad bit more bearable now."

"Damon," Elena said at the same time as Bonnie. Damon rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"What do you want, little brother?" Damon asked. Stefan was silent. "To flaunt that you're still a vampire and I am not? Well, brother, you should put on a tutu and get on your toes if you're going to flaunt it."

"What is he talking about?" Elena whispered to Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged.

"Not a clue," she whispered back.

"Damon-" Stefan started. Damon cut him off.

"I don't want to listen to your super hero crap. You always end up saving the damssel in distress, right? Well, I'm not in distress and I don't. Want. Your. HELP!" Damon said coldly. Elena moved to Stefan as Bonnie moved to Damon.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, walking in with Meredith. Damon groaned.

"Just what I needed: A dog that's untrained."

"Be nice, Damon," Meredith scolded, sitting down. Damon stared at her.

"But I am nice. I did a good deed and saved my brother here. Can't you just leave me alone?" he demanded, talking to all of them. Bonnie touched his arm and he flinched away.

"Did you eat?" Elena asked. Damon shrugged.

"You have to eat," Matt said. Damon frowned.

"Why? You eat dog food."

"Damon, just answer the question," Stefan said. Damon rolled his head and looked at Stefan.

"Yes, brother I-ouch, what was that for!" he asked, rubbing his side and looking at Bonnie. She shrugged.

"Be nice or you'll hurt a lot worse than that," she said. He sighed and was silent. Being human sucked.

"Did he eat?" Stefan asked. Elena looked at Damon.

"Yeah, he ate," Bonnie said.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Matt asked Meredith. She frowned and looked at him.

"No, Matthew," she said, looking away.

"What did he eat?" Stefan asked. Elena put her hand on his arm.

"Stefan, all that matter is that he ate," she said softly, glancing at Damon. He looked out the window.

"What-" Stefan started, but Damon cut him off.

"What's wrong, brother? Afraid I'm not eating healthy?" Damon asked.

"No," Stefan said. Damon snorted.

"Then what?" he demanded, stepping up so he was right in Stefan's face.

"Guy," Bonnie said, taking Damon's arm and pulled him back. "Stop."

"Whatever," Damon muttered.

Elena ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Meredith, who shrugged. Matt stared out the window and Damon and Stefan were having a stare down. Stefan looked away first, but Damon was the first out of the room.


End file.
